


A Day in the Park

by how_obscure



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_obscure/pseuds/how_obscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's feeling suffocated and Ray comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for dsc6d_snippets on Dreamwidth for the prompts grass, blanket, and ice cream.

Spring had sprung in Chicago, and people all over the city were enjoying the fine weather. Benton Fraser was not one of them. No, he was stuck in his cramped office, boxes towering around him, working on recopying the forms Turnbull had spilled tea all over after a startle. Just when he thought he could stand it no longer, Ray swept in, undoubtedly having availed himself of his VISA yet again to gain entry into the locked consulate. 

“Frase, it’s a _Saturday_. What are you doing working?” Ray asked, setting down, of all things, a sheet.

“There’s a luncheon with foreign dignitaries tomorrow, and Inspector Thatcher wants these forms completed by Monday.”

“So do ‘em tonight. We’re going to the park.” Ray seemed to think matters were settled and called for Dief. 

Fraser hemmed and hawed a bit about the evils of procrastination, but in the end, Ray’s persistence (“this is the first nice day we’ve had in months”) and his own desire to get out won.

They walked to the park and claimed a patch of land in the middle of a sun-filled, grassy area. Ray spread the sheet out over the ground. While not the traditional red and white checked blanket of the movies, it was sufficient for their needs. Fraser laid on his stomach and breathed in the scent of not-quite-fresh air and grass. Ray leaned back on his hands, legs stretched out, face to the sky and soaked in the sunshine. He glanced at Dief happily chasing squirrels and laughed. They bought ice cream from a passing vendor and traded stories from the springtimes of their youth. When they finally left, their skin was rosy and warm. Fraser’s mood was far more relaxed, and that paperwork? It could wait until the morning. There was hockey on.


End file.
